


Wicked Games

by rotg5311



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Morty Smith, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Their unspoken game is simple: whoever makes the first move is the loser. For Rick it's as easy as pie. Or it was until Morty had to come to breakfast dressed like a slut.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	Wicked Games

Rick clenched his fists, breathing deeply. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself under control, which had been harder and harder to do lately. The whole thing was stupid really, but Rick refused to back down. If Morty wanted to play games, then Rick would humor him. He wasn’t even sure how the whole thing had started, all he knew was that the two of them had some stupid little power play going on. And Rick never backed down from a challenge, especially not one like this. Morty was a cunt if he thought Rick would break first. And yet…

Morty had done his best to rile Rick up. Lingering touches, longing gazes, bending over any chance he could. He even tried sensually eating a Popsicle, which was a lovely sight to see, but not enough to make Rick break. Morty gave a noble effort, but Rick was nothing if not strong willed. And two could play at that game. Every chance he got Rick would have hands on Morty. Pushing him against walls during arguments, pulling him close when they needed to hide, ruffling his hair after compliments. And oddly enough it was the compliments themself that Rick saw as his best shot. Sure, Morty would tense up and flush every time Rick made longer than necessary physical contact with him, but it was nothing compared to when the man would praise him.

It happened accidentally at first. They were on one of their average, run of the mill midnight adventures when Rick nearly got the both of them killed. It wasn’t his finest moment, but hey, everyone made mistakes. Then Morty swooped in, saved the day, and looked totally bad ass doing it. The words fell out of Rick’s mouth of their own accord, out of shock more than anything. Just as he had realized how sappy he sounded, he also noticed Morty’s face. A deep crimson blush spread from his face to his neck, disappearing beneath his shirt. Rick watched the boy awkwardly shuffle from foot to foot and an idea began forming in his head. In the days that followed Rick tested out his theory, sprinkling in a compliment here and there, never going overboard in case Morty caught on to what he was doing. It was better to leave their twisted little game unspoken. Sure enough, the sweeter Rick’s words were, the more Morty seemed to melt in front of him. That was a power trip in itself. Just a few more words and touches and he was sure Morty would be putty in his hands. But not yet. The game was fun, and while Rick was confident he’d win, he wasn’t ready for that yet.

And then Morty kicked it up a notch. Rick should have expected it, honestly. The boy had been trying harder and harder to seduce him without success. Every so often Rick would throw him a bone and let some of his interest show, just to keep the game going. And then Morty came in looking like that.

Skin. It was the only thing that Rick noticed. He had rarely seen so much skin on Morty before, save for the rare occasions he had seen him naked. But that was different. Morty had only been a boy then, and usually there was always an element of danger surrounding the situation. Now though, the only danger was just how dangerously close Rick was to caving in and fucking Morty over the kitchen table. 

Skin tight shorts clung to Morty’s ass, barely covering the globes beneath it. A loose fitting low cut tank top showed off just a hint of the boy’s smooth chest. His long curly brown locks had been mussed up and pushed back, giving him a ‘just rolled out of bed’ appearance, which Rick found oddly offensive. If he got Morty into bed he could mess that hair up a thousand times better.

“Morning, Rick.” Morty said smoothly, as if he wasn’t wearing something sexy enough to give the older man a damn heart attack.

“Hey.” Rick managed to grunt out, clenching his fists in an attempt to keep himself seated. In his mind he was already fucking Morty a million and one ways on every surface within a five foot range.

“Do we- do you have anything planned for us today?” Morty asked, heading for the fridge. Rick let his eyes drift down to Morty’s long, tan legs. It wasn’t hard to forget that Morty wasn’t a gangly teen anymore, and it wasn’t hard to fight the intrusive thoughts of ‘those thick thighs can crush my head any day.’

“Why? Y-y-you busy or something?” Rick’s breath hitched in his throat as Morty opened the refrigerator door and bent over, taking a long, slow look at the contents within. Fuck. The tiny shorts rode right up the boys ass, giving Rick a view good enough to kill him. It was in those moments he was glad for the new and improved artificial heart he had installed in himself a few years back.

“Yeah, you know, I was thinking of going to the gym.” Morty told him, slowly straightening his body into an upright position. He then lifted his tanktop up from the bottom, showing off his stomach. “Getting a little flabby again.”

It had been years since Morty gained, and subsequently lost his baby fat. Morty was many things, but flabby wasn’t one of them. Not that Rick minded either way. Sexy was sexy, and that came in many ways, shapes, and forms. And Morty was damn sexy. Especially the light trace of a happy trail he proudly displayed.

“You’re going to the gym looking like- like that?” Rick fought every instinct he had in order to keep his voice neutral. There was no way Rick was letting Morty out of the house looking like that. The thought of anyone else drooling over his boy made his stomach burn. Not that he could tell Morty that. Admitting that would be admitting his feelings. And Rick wasn’t ready to lose the game.

“Y-yeah, Rick.” Morty batted his eyelashes at him, feigning innocence. “Is that a problem?”

“No.” For once Rick found himself incapable of giving a snarky reply. He was too busy planning out his next move in his head. If he made a move, he would lose. If he found a reason to keep Morty home, that would be as good as losing. If he let Morty out of the house like that he would lose his mind. It was a lose, lose, lose situation.

Instead of replying, Morty turned back around, grabbing the milk from the fridge. Rather than get a cup and poor himself some, the boy started drinking it straight from the carton. Rick watched on in delight as a plan formulated in his mind.

“What are you doing, Morty?” Rick asked, letting his face drop into a more serious gaze.

“Drinking?” Morty said after a second, placing the milk back in the fridge and closing the door.

“Out of the carton? You’re being a-a really bad boy, Morty.” Rick said, pushing his chair out from the table. It had been some stupid rule Rick remembered from when he first moved in with his daughter. Whether it was her rule or Jerry’s he didn’t know. Nor did he care. Rick never drank milk, juice, or anything else of the sort enough to even think of chugging it straight from the carton. He also didn’t care if Morty did it now or not, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

As expected, Morty’s face flushed at the words and the tone in which they were said. “Bad boy? W-w-what am I? Twelve?”

“You’re certainly acting like it. And if you want to act like a child, I’ll treat you like a child.” Rick gestured for Morty to come closer. “Come here.”

“W-w-what?” For good reason, the boy looked scared. There was also a hint of anticipation in his eyes, like he could only imagine what Rick was about to do.

“I said come here.” Rick’s tone was firm, leaving no room for argument. Morty slowly made his way over, only now looking unsure of himself. Once he was within grabbing distance Rick stared up at his face and simply said, “Bend over.”

“What?” Morty’s eyes practically bugged out of his head with the question. All confidence from earlier gone.

“I said bend over. On my lap, now.” Rick snapped at him, thrilled when Morty followed directions without further hesitation. Staring down at the plump ass across his lap, Rick grinned. “Such a bad boy, Morty. You know you’re not su- not supposed to drink from the carton.”

“R-Rick what are you d-” Morty’s voice cut off with an indignant shriek as Rick’s hand came down hard on the boys ass. A loud crack sounded off followed by silence as Morty lay there stunned.

“Bad boys get punished.” Rick leaned in to whisper in Morty’s ear before slapping his hand down once more.

This time Morty arched his back, letting a loud gasp escape his lips. It was like music to Rick’s ears. Every slap brought on a new noise, and Rick had never been so glad that Morty could never keep his mouth shut. It wasn’t long before Rick felt a hard lump press against his thigh, pushing in deeper with each slap. Thankfully he had Morty positioned on his lap so the boy couldn’t feel Rick’s own erection growing in time with every noise Morty made.

With each slap Morty writhed in pleasure, thrusting his cock against Rick’s leg as he let off a string of sounds that were an erotic mix of pain and pleasure. Rick was thankful no one was home, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself even if they were.

“R-R-Rick.” Morty sounded absolutely breathless. Rick bit back a groan, stopping his hand mid slap.

“Yeah, Morty? What do you need?” Rick asked as innocently as he could manage given the situation. For a second neither of them said anything, just listening to the silent sound of Morty’s heavy breath radiating through the silence of the kitchen. Rick waited, nearly giving up hope of Morty caving in. Then, Morty thrust himself into Rick’s thigh, grinding his hard cock against the flesh beneath him. It was confirmation enough that Morty was actively acknowledging their little game and forfeiting it, too. Still, Rick couldn’t resist making the boy say it. “Come- come on Morty. Use your big boy words.”

“Rick.” Morty’s voice was pleading, needy. It made Rick’s cock twitch.

“What, Morty? What do you need?” Rick repeated the question, letting his hand rest gently on Morty’s ass. Morty arched into the touch as Rick pulled his hand away, keeping it teasingly light. He hadn’t planned on it, but getting Morty to beg was now top priority. Just the thought of it was enough to make his dick throb.

“P-please Rick.” Morty humped Rick’s leg, wiggling his ass in a tantalizing way. There was a million things Rick wanted to do to the boy, yet he wouldn’t do anything at all until Morty gave him a little more direction. When Morty finally realized that Rick was waiting for an actual answer he groaned out in frustration before clenching his fists tightly. “Just touch me, damn it… please.”

Holding back a chuckle, Rick unceremoniously hoisted Morty up into a standing position. The boy yelped, flailing his arms reflexively, nearly slapping Rick’s face in the process. Instinctively, Rick grabbed Morty’s wrists, holding them in place. He stared up at Morty, watching the way the boy’s already flushed face seemed to grow a shade darker. Rick let his eyes trail over Morty’s body. Chest heaving wildly, wrists held firmly at his side, cock straining against those ridiculously short shorts. Fuck. Morty was going to be the death of him.

“I-is this what you want, Morty? I mean, I’m touching you.” Messing with Morty was fun.

“No, Rick-” Morty started, looking mildly annoyed at Rick’s resolve to mess around at a time like this. 

“No? You don’t want me to touch you?” Rick pulled his hands away, releasing Morty’s wrists. The boy gaped at him, furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief. Rick tried his best not to laugh.

“That’s not what I meant!” Morty crossed his arms, letting a mixture of anger and embarrassment cross his face.

“Oh? Well that’s not what it sounded like, Morty. You gotta be a lot more clear with me. I must be get- I guess I’m getting a little senile in my old age.” Rick blinked innocently up at Morty, delighting in the way the boy was growing more frustrated. Their little game was over and Morty had lost, just like Rick knew he would. But there were always other games to play. Morty was Rick’s favorite toy, after all.

“Suck my dick.” Morty had mumbled it, rolling his eyes in the process. Clearly it wasn’t something he was actually asking Rick to do. He had meant it as an insult and nothing more. However, it sounded exactly like the directions Rick had been asking for. And a good direction at that.

“Fine.” Rick told him, reaching out for Morty’s pants. Ignoring the flabbergasted look on the boys face, he pulled those stupid shorts off before effortlessly picking Morty up and placing him on the table.

“Geez Rick!” Morty let out another yelp as he grabbed wildly for something to hold onto. One hand on the edge of the table, the other on Rick’s shoulder. “W-w-what are you- ha. Uh. What are you doing, Rick?”

“Uh, what does it look like, Morty? I’m sucking your dick.” Rick could have laughed. Or creamed his pants. The expression on Morty’s face was absolutely hilarious, but also sexy enough to make Rick’s heart skip a beat. He knew Morty wasn’t new to sex, but he was still so naive. It was adorable.

Before Morty could reply, Rick’s mouth was on him, sliding the younger man’s cock down his throat. Rick had slept with many people in his day and while Morty didn’t have the biggest dick he’d ever sucked, it was still considerably large. It must be a trait passed down by Rick himself.

“Oh fuck.” Morty moaned, digging his hands through Rick’s hair as if holding on for dear life. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the boy, noting the way he bit his lip to keep quiet. It made Rick’s blood boil. He let himself pop off with an indecent slurp.

“Morty, how am I supposed to know what you like if you don’t let me hear you?” Rick placed a few quick kisses across the boy’s thigh just to see if they were really as soft as they looked. “I-I could be doing a terrible job for all I know.”

“No. It’s good.” Morty’s face burned a few shades darker and Rick suppressed a grin. Of course he knew his blowjob skills were amazing, but forcing Morty to step out of his comfort zone was just too thrilling to pass up. “I-I-It’s really good, Rick. So good.”

Morty’s hips thrust up, practically shoving his cock in Rick’s face. Pleased with Morty’s attempt at opening up, he slowly let his mouth sink back down around the boy’s dick. A hand ran through his hair causing the older man to sigh in delight. Every moan sent waves of pleasure straight to Rick’s cock, which strained painfully against his pants. Letting one hand fall between his own legs, the Scientist unclasped the button and slowly pulled himself out.

“Aw fuck, Rick. F-faster.” Rick took that as a cue to guide the boys other hand to the top of his head. Thankfully, Morty got the message and hesitantly began forcing Rick’s head up and down. Within a minute the boy became more confident, and a lot more vocal, each time his cock disappeared down Rick’s throat.

Rick grabbed onto his own length with one hand and began stroking in time to each thrust. He had been so pent up over this whole ordeal that he knew he wouldn’t last long. And thankfully Morty seemed to be nearing his own climax also.

“Ohhhhhh. Oh, Rick. I-I think I’m gunna-” Rick took the chance to look up, surprised when he made eye contact with Morty. Face flushed, mouth slightly opened, and green eyes darker than the man had ever seen them, Rick couldn’t help but moan around Morty’s cock at the sight. Hot liquid streamed down Rick’s throat as Morty pushed him all the way down on himself. It wasn’t the first time Rick had deep throated someone, but it still sent a few tears to his eyes reflexively.

Before Morty could even say anything, Rick was pulling himself off the boys slowly deflating cock to stand over his limp body. With one hand he grabbed onto Morty’s face, letting his thumb rub across the boys bottom lip. With his other hand, Rick jerked himself off almost feverishly, knowing he wouldn’t last long. All it took was Morty sucking Rick’s thumb into his mouth and giving it a little swirl with his tongue and he was cumming thick ropes across Morty’s thighs and shirt. He was even a little surprised to see a tiny glob had made it all the way up to Morty’s face. Rick hadn’t cum that hard in years. Morty himself didn’t seem to notice yet, too shocked at the blatant desecration of his new shirt.

“What the hell, Rick? You ruined my shirt.” Morty sat up, glaring down at Rick’s mess. Normally he would argue back, tell Morty that it would wash out. Or better yet, that Morty didn’t even need that shirt. Rick could make him a better one, silkier, sexier. Instead, he just zipped himself back into his pants and wiped the cum off Morty’s face with his hand, then immediately smeared it on the boy’s shirt with the rest of his jizz. “Rick!”

“M-Morty. We can either fight about this or we can head to your room for round two before Jerry gets back from the store. The choice is yours.”

Wordlessly Morty hopped off the table, pulling his pants back up in the process, before taking hold of Rick’s hand and dragging him toward the stairs. Their game had been fun while it lasted, but Rick had a feeling that sneaking around to have sex would be a lot more enjoyable. It made him wonder just how risky they could get without having to wipe someones mind. Now was a perfect time to find out, since Rick knew for a fact Jerry would be home any minute.

“C-come on, Morty, hurry up. Let’s see just how far you can take Grandpa’s dick up your ass.”


End file.
